1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical part, optical unit and display apparatus including a holder for adjusting the position of an optical element attached to a display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projection display apparatus such as a liquid crystal projector divides the light emitted from a light source into three primary color rays of R (red), G (green) and B (blue), guides them to respectively corresponding display elements (such as liquid crystal panels) through respective predetermined paths, modulates them and synthesizes them at a synthesis prism, the result of which is then enlarged and projected on a screen through a projection optical system (refer to JP-A-10-133303 (Patent Document 1), for example).
In this case, it is important to attach an optical element (or an optical compensator) that defines a predetermined polarization direction to a display element at an accurate angle in order to input light to the display elements. The positioning of the optical element relates to the technologies disclosed in JP-A-9-105930, JP-A-2000-292716 and JP-A-2001-214664 (Patent Documents 2 to 4), for example.